


High Up Here with You

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Altissia at night. A secret space high above the city. Perfect lighting. They weren't going to get another chance like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155045904897/sentence-drabbles-and-prompts-we-shouldnt-be) for #13 in the sentence section of [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155032475672/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts)

“We shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, we _really_ shouldn’t be here.”

Moral consciences now voiced, neither Prompto nor Noctis made any effort to abide by them. Altissia sprawled out beneath them, its canals awash with glittering, golden lights from all its ports and harbors. The street music was hardly even a whisper this high up. It was just the gentle night wind and a subtle perfume of saltwater from far down below that reached the building’s peak. Honestly, neither of them even knew what the building was that they were standing atop of, just that they’d seen its balcony in passing during the day and Prompto had whispered out of earshot of Ignis and Gladiolus that he could get some really memorable shots from a view that high. Noctis rose to the challenge in an instant.

It took a while until Gladiolus had finally, fully fallen asleep in the cushy hotel at the center of the city, but once he had, Noctis and Prompto tip-toed past, went doubly quiet while creeping around Ignis’s bed, and successfully spirited out into the night life. Whatever their destination was, it must not have been a very important one, contrary to what its size suggested. There wasn’t nearly as much gate-hopping and stealth-stepping around security guards than either of them had been expecting. Mostly it was just a long climb, and despite the soreness at the back of Noctis’s knees by the time they reached the top, he had to agree with Prompto’s breathless, “Wow.” The view was worth it.

“The palace looks like a building block from up here,” Prompto laughed, going from each corner of the balcony, snapping his camera, back and forth a hundred times.

“The whole city looks like one of those mini replicas you see in museums or something,” Noctis mused, gripping the railing and leaning his face out into the salty night breeze.

Prompto’s camera flashed at the corner of his eye and Noctis flinched away from the brightness. “I thought you wanted to take pictures of the city. Don’t take any of me,” he laughed, ducking out of frame for another shot Prompto was determined to take.

“Sorry, couldn’t pass that one up. Perfect lighting!”

Noctis rolled his eyes, skillfully avoiding the scope of the camera and walking circles around Prompto, just out of reach of the lens, as he tried to catch another shot of him.

“Come on, one more,” Prompto whined, whipping the camera around for a shot like it was one of his guns.

“Fine,” Noctis conceded. “But, you’ve gotta be in this one, too.”

“Ugh, but I’m gonna ruin the aesthetic!”

Noctis gave him a confounded look, not even pretending to understand what that meant. He shook his head and reached out to catch Prompto’s arm, tugging him over to the railing.

“Work your magic, camera man.”

“As His Highness commands,” Prompto sighed, sidling up to Noctis and turning the camera lens towards the two of them. He fiddled with some of its buttons, adjusted the height of his arms, smiled, and snapped.

“Perfect,” Noctis declared once Prompto dropped his arms to admire the photo.

The city glowed far below and behind them, their heads together and smiling, wreathed in the distant lights. Prompto grinned in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s pretty perfect.”

Noctis turned to rest his arms against the railing and gazed out at the city. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. The air was so clean up here and there was so much of it. Insomnia had been so close, the streets so narrow, but up here, he could breathe. He could feel the air pouring into deep, cluttered spaces inside of him and clearing them away.

“Nice eye,” he told Prompto. “Spotting this place, I mean.”  


“I know, I’m amazing,” Prompto preened, tucking away his camera and leaning next to Noctis.

“No modesty in the photography business?” Noctis teased.

“Hard to be modest when you’ve got so much pride in your subjects.”

“Altissia’s definitely a marvel.”

“True, but I didn’t mean the city.”

“I know.”

There was a moment’s hesitation that the wind promptly blew away before they looked at each other. This wasn’t the first time that one or the both of them had said something where there was no misinterpretation to be had, but they laughed it off as such, anyway. They said things that they didn’t mean to, but always wanted to, but just couldn’t so, they made them into a joke. But, the problem with comedy was that it was all based on honesty. And if Noctis was being honest, they were miles above a city where no one knew their faces, in the dark, alone, on a spot that no one else could find. If he was being honest, there was never going to be another moment like this to cut Prompto off before he made words he meant to say into a punchline that he didn’t.

Noctis slid his hand across the railing to rest over Prompto’s, a split spark of fear and bravery tugging him in two different directions. Prompto watched him, gnawing a ragged trench into his lip as he worried it with his teeth. A chasm opened up at the bottom of his stomach, spouting uncertainty up into his chest. _This was a bad idea_ , his brain told him. _Screw it_ , his heart retorted. He met Noctis’s gaze, a silvery-blue in the moonlight, intense and thoughtful and desperately searching Prompto’s own for acceptance. Something tightened in his chest when he saw it, that same longing that weighed at his reflection every morning, and it gave him the courage to step close and just kiss him.

A little noise of surprise caught in Noctis’s throat as Prompto’s lips pressed against his own, but it was quickly overwhelmed by a sigh of relief. Noctis nudged forward a step, gently reaching up to touch Prompto’s cheek. The blond returned the gesture, slipping a hand along the prince’s neck to finger at the dark hair at the nape of it. He could feel Noctis’s pulse racing beneath the pale skin of his throat, his blood running hot with fear and desire. Prompto fought his fingers through the hand Noctis had over his, entangling with his and squeezing.

When they parted, the prince’s breaths came short and heavy, and he looked at Prompto with a look of such utter helplessness that it made his heart jump into his throat.

“I’m gonna get married,” the prince said – and it was “the prince,” not Noct talking there. “The Prince” remembered where he was born, what his name meant, what his duties were, and he stubbornly reminded them every time there was a moment that threatened his expectations. Noct looked on from behind The Prince’s shadow, eyes far away and full of yearning.

“Can we just… Pretend that you’re not? Just this once,” Prompto whispered, resting his forehead against Noct’s and trying to drive The Prince from coming between them for just this moment.

“Just this once,” Noct agreed with a weary laugh.

Prompto swallowed it with another kiss. Just this once would have to be enough.


End file.
